Leo and Nico
by bookandmangagirl
Summary: A cute Leo and Nico (Leico) story. Disclaimer: nothing is mine
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

I wake up screaming into my pillow with tears running down my face. The nightmares just keep getting worse. This time it was Bianca. She was fighting giant, and loosing. I trying to help but she kept screaming at me something that sounded like "No Nico! Leave, please," and she shoved me aside and I watch as he overpowered her.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a beam of light shone into the dark room. "Nico?" I hear Leo's sleepy voice.

"I'm fine," I mutter into my pillow tears streaming down my face from the memory of the dream. "Go back to bed."

He walks over to my mattress and sits next to me. "What was it? Those dreams again?"

"I'm fine," I repeat. "It was only a dream."

"Hay," he says gently. "Look at me."

I roll over, tears still uncontrollably running down my face. "What?" I say trying to sound annoyed.

"What did you dream?" he asks more seriously than I have I ever heard him before.

"Just about my sister, Bianca. She was fighting and," I hear my voice cracking as I fight to keep control, "and loosing. She wouldn't let me help her."

"Don't cry. It was just a dream," Leo says, with a hint of his playful, joking tone back that I love.

I sit up and take a deep shuddering breath. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Then he leans over and kisses me. His kiss is electric sending a shock threw my entire body. He pulls me close to his chest in a wonderful, warm hug. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you," I say and I mean it. I mean it more than anything I had ever said before to anyone. I burry my face into his shoulder and manage to stop crying.

His strong, firm hands move to my waist and he kisses the top of my head. "You going to be okay?" he asks and I notice how tired he sounds and, despite the fact that it's selfish, worry that he might go back to bed and leave me here alone with my nightmares.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I say into his shoulder. "But please Leo," I beg, "please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to." He lies down and I lay too. I position myself so that my ear is positioned on his chest so that I can hear his heart.

In the morning…

Leo POV

"LEO!" I hear a panicked call. The door bursts open and Piper is standing in the doorway. "Leo! Thank the gods I found you! Something is wrong with an engine and I couldn't find you in your room," she stops suddenly realizing what she's seeing.

I gently pry Nico's head off of me and jump out of bed feeling a bit flustered. "I'm coming," I say and race out the door leaving an embraced Piper with a disoriented Nico.

I jog threw the halls of the ship that I know I bit better than the back of my hand, still in my P.J.'s, until I get to the engine room and I have to stare a minute before stepping inside. The entire room is filled with white smoke and it almost looks like a cloud had landed right there while I was sleeping. The cover up my mouth with my sleeve knowing that the sooner I get in there and done fixing the main engine the sooner I can get out and see Nico. Because the only thing better than fixing engines and cracking jokes is Nico di Angelo.

** I really enjoyed righting this and I hope that you liked reading it! I can't promise a certain time or date I will defiantly continue this story. I'm sorry that I don't write well from Nico or Leo's point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nico POV

"Hi," Leo stammers into the dining room a silly grin on his face.

I nod my hello. After breakfast was over everyone left and didn't even wait for him, everyone except for me that is.

He sits down next to me. Grabbing a blue muffin, that Percy made, he starts to talk. It's easy to talk with Leo epically when he has a lot to say. If you nod at the right times and laugh when he means for something to be a joke then you're pretty much set.

"So," he concludes, "then Percy says 'Annabeth, will you marry me?' and Annabeth is like, 'I don't know, go ask Hazel.' That's my thoughts anyway."

"Um ha ha ha ha ha," I pretend to laugh not really understanding the joke.

"He didn't get it," Leo says more to himself than me. "Oh well. Remember when Annabeth was searching for Athena's Mark and she practically lived on her laptop," he stops realizing that I have no idea as to what he's talking about. He sighs.

Suddenly the ship violently jerks to the side and almost turns over. "DARN IT! THAT STUPID ENGINE," Leo roars leaping up a second muffin dangling out of his mouth. He rushes out of the room cursing loudly in Greek.

I sigh and get up to leave to go find something to occupy my mind until I can see Leo again. I wonder up and down all of the hallways in the Argo II that I know, and some I don't. Finally I get to my destination, Hazel's room.

Her room is small and a wonderful light gray color. There is a bed on the right hand side, a light green couch almost pushed up against the wall on the left, and a wooden vanity on the back wall. Whenever I need to occupy my mind I come here and curl up behind the couch. Being behind the couch makes me feel safe. One of only two places I have felt safe since tartarus, and yes, one of those places is with Leo.

I squeeze between the couch and the wall and sit down with my legs directly out in front of me. I take my iPod out of my pocket and turn it on blasting the volume so loud that it makes my eardrums hurt. "Wow, I am such a baby. I have to listen to listen to music while I'm alone just to keep from crying. I'm worse than a baby. I'm a, I don't even know what I am," I think aloud, tears starting to cloud my vision. "No, I won't cry," I tell myself.

"Nico?" I hear Hazel above me sounding concerned.

Oops. I must have spoken out loud. I rip my ear buds out of my ears. "Hi," I say my voice, thank the gods, steady. "I thought that you were with Frank," I say hoping that I don't sound as stupid and guilty as I think I do.

"Yeah, I was. Didn't I tell you not to sit back there? Sit _on_ the couch not behind it," she points it out like I'm some kind of little kid.

"You could have told me once or twice," I mutter standing up to leave.

"You don't have to leave," she says apologetically.

"I was just leaving when you came in," I lie. I walk out of her room leaving her staring apologetically after me.

I end up in the crow's nest (that basket-like thing at the top of the mast) facing the wind and listing to my iPod. "I wish that Bianca were here," I think out loud. "I wish that I could talk to her. She'd understand," I whisper into the wind letting a single tear trickle down my face. That will be the one. The last tear I shed over my sister. I need to stop focusing on her, she is the past, Leo is the future. But I will never forget her.

**Sorry, not a lot of Leo x Nico but this chapter will be very important to the next one. I promise that the next chapter will be full of Leo and Nico, even fuller than the first chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Leo POV

I worked as quickly and as efficiently as I could, but by the time I was done fixing the engine I had worked for sixteen hours, so I had worked until 2:00am. "Holy cow, anything could have happened in that amount of time," I mutter as I quickly pack away everything that I had used while working.

I walk down the halls of the Argo II until I get to my room. Without even changing into pajamas I walk over to my bed. Suddenly I realize that I still owe Nico an apology for completely walking, or running, out on him earlier. Oops. Maybe I'll get a chance in the morning.

"Leo?" The door creaks open and Piper is standing in the doorway. "Um, Leo can I talk to you?"

"But it's 2:00am," I complain.

"I stayed up all night waiting for you. You will talk to me," she says with hints of charm speak in her voice.

"Okay. What do you want to say?" I ask, defeated.

"I, well, um," she stammers not really knowing what to say for probably the first time in her life. "I was wondering, oh how do I put this? Um…"

"Do you want to know if your inferences about what's going on between Nico and I are right?" I ask not holding anything against her.

"Um yeah, I mean its okay if," she trails off, but I know exactly what she was going to say.

"Your inferences are correct," I tell her. "Yeah, Nico and I are, um, together," I say too tired to think of a good joke to lighten things up.

"You could have told us," Piper says a bit hurt. "We're your friends you know. So how long has this been going on?"

"About a month, roughly," I answer.

"Okay. You might want to tell everyone else soon," she suggests.

"Can I go to bed now?" I ask letting every bit of my exhaustion drop into my words.

"Yeah," she says still sounding hurt. "Yeah, you better get some sleep."

She's about to leave when I remember something else that I have to tell her. "Hay, Piper?"

"Yeah," she asks.

"Could you not mention anything to anyone about this conversation?"

"Yeah, but could you please let people know what's going on sooner than later so that there are no hurt feelings?" she asks sounding a little less hurt.

I nod. "You're probably right," I admit, "your mom being Aphrodite and all."

"Thanks," she says with a blush and leaves closing the door with a soft click.

I craw into bed and I'm so tired that I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Nico POV

I wake up in the crow's nest the next morning to Leo's smiling face. "Wake up sleepy head! You slept all morning," he says cheerfully.

"I'm up," I say and sit up to stretch, my back stiff from the night on the hard wooden floor.

"Do you like hot coco?" he asks handing me a mug.

"One of my favorites," I admit taking big gulps of the steaming liquid.

"One of my favorites too," he grins. "Guess what Jason told me this morning," Leo says excitedly.

"I have no idea," I say honestly.

"Valentine's day party the 14th. We'll be passing over Paris so all of us will spend the day there and then we'll come back here and Piper is planning something! Sound interesting?"

I frown. "But if we show up together what will everyone else,"

"Who cares about everyone else?" he cuts me off. "I sure don't."

I smile. "I don't care either," I say.

He leans over and kisses me. This time is different than any time before. It's charged with the fire of passion and the sweetness of love and hot coco. I kiss back with the same emotions charging my kiss. It seems to go on forever but only last a second.

Then emotions that I had almost forgotten runs threw me the emotions of belonging and being understood and love. Real, true love the type of love that you know will last forever, no matter what may happen.

Finally I have no choice but to pull away because I need air. I gasp trying to pull air into my lungs.

Leo laughs. "I love you."

"I love you too," I gasp.

He pulls me into a hug. "You cry in your sleep," he whispers right into my ear. "What did you dream?"

"I dreamt about you," I say a little self-conscience. "I dreamt that you," I start to get choked from the memory, "I dreamt that you were dying and there was no one, no one that would help. I couldn't do anything," I sob.

"Don't be sad. I'm fine. See I'm right here," he tries to comfort me.

"If you were to die," I sob into his shoulder, "I'd be alone."

"It's okay," he gently props up my head so that I can look into his soft, dark brown, eyes. "You won't be alone, you'll never be alone."

**Hi! Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews they really mean a lot to me! All you people are so awesome! I really enjoyed righting this and I hope that you liked reading it! I can't promise a certain time or date I will defiantly continue this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV

By the time I was done brushing the sleep out of my eyes it was practically time for lunch. Leo and I walked together to the dining room. (Or, as Leo calls it "that one room where everybody is actually awake at the same time when it's in use")

"Pass the mustard," Leo orders Percy sounding almost like he's trying to tell him how to fix a broken TV and he isn't listening.

"WHAT?" Percy says jumping around and almost drawing his sword. "Oh, sorry, we're out of mustard," Percy says jumping around and almost drawing his sword. I know that Percy is still a bit messed up from his time in Tartarus, so I don't blame him for being so jumpy.

"What about ketchup?" Leo asks.

"Um, yeah there is some of that," he replies and tosses the ketchup to him.

"Thanks."

"Sure," Percy nods and turns back to Annabeth to continue their quiet conversation.

"So," Leo starts. "I think the engine may actually be able to go a while without needing to be tuned up."

"That's good," I say happily. Maybe I'll get to see him a bit more often.

He grins like a madman at me. "Well, I'm still not positive it'll hold. But it should. That means you'll be seeing a lot more of me around. I can get kind of annoying," he says in a joking tone.

I grab his hand under the table. "You're not annoying," I say seriously. "No matter how hard you try to be."

He squeezes my hand in a just-to-let-you-know-I-am-here fashion. "I can be very annoying. Eat your sandwich," he orders.

I grab half my sandwich with my other hand and take a huge bite. His hand is warm, strong and firm. Just holding it sends tingles up my spine and makes my pulse race.

"Look," he says taking a cherry tomato of the dish, "I'm a seal." He balances it on his nose. "Art!"

Jason, noticing it, chuckles. "Yep," he says turning away from Frank, Piper, and Hazel. "I deem you Leo, king of the seals!"

Hazel rolls her eyes and mutters something to Piper that sounds kind of like, "boys."

Leo rolls the tomato down his face and into his mouth. "Ta da!"

I laugh a little. It was kind of funny. I take another bite of my sandwich, and finally notice that it is a ham, cheese, turkey, and lettuce one with a pickle. Yuck. I open up the two slices of bread and take it out.

Leo smiles at me and gives me another hand squeeze. "Don't you like pickles?"

I laugh at the bizarreness of the question. "Yeah, I do like them, just not in a sandwich."

He grins. Then I notice a certain gleam in his eyes I swear wasn't there before, and behind that, something a little darker, like worry. I wonder what he's worried about.

Leo POV

Nico looks right into my eyes. Man, he is so sexy sometimes. His face is slightly flushed; his eyes that are normally dark and dangerous even when he's crying are light and playful, and the edges of his mouth are slightly curved up into a small smile. I can't help but want to kiss him.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"How very sexy you look right now," I whisper into his ear.

The red on his face pretty much multiplies. Then I can't help it anymore. I lean in and kiss him.

He's frozen at first with shock, but then he unfreezes and kisses back. It's warm and charged with emotions. It feels almost like a first breath after nearly drowning underwater. I close my eyes to let the sensation wash over me. I feel his arms around my neck and he is suddenly the only thing in my world, the only thing that matters anyway.

"Leo, Nico!" Piper's voice almost painfully, and defiantly against my will cuts threw to me. "I thought there was a rule that clearly stated 'no kissing while people are trying to eat.'"

"Oops," I say pulling away. "I guess I just broke that rule."

"I win the bet!" says Jason. Piper frowns, hands him a twenty and he grins.

Nico's face goes almost maroon, and I know my face is probably a bit too.

**Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait for Valentine's Day and to write the next chapter. Sorry this one was so short. Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews they really mean a lot to me! I can promise that the chapter will be written before Valentine's Day.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Nico POV**

"Hey, wake up," Leo's voice says above me.

"I'm awake," I grumble. Why is he in here to wake me up? He never does that.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says sounding happy, and excited.

Oh yeah, Valentine's Day, that means Paris, parties, and all of that stuff. I get out of bed and stretch.

"See you at breakfast," he says flashing me a grin and walking out the door.

Great, I completely forgot. Well, maybe not completely. I did remember to pick up a card. It's a really stupid one covered in little hearts some black, and some orange. The card says _"Love"_ on the outside and _"I would love you with the dark and the light parts of my heart, but you cleaned up the dark parts and made them light" _on the inside.

I get dressed in some dark pants without holes for once; a dark gray nicer dressy looking top, and a jacket that has no rips or blood on it. I brush my teeth and even comb my hair in my attempts to look presentable. This will be the first time that I actually have a date on Valentine's Day. I put on some sneakers and gently tuck the card into them to store it until later.

As I walk through the hallways of the Argo II I start to get some butterflies in my stomach, and "What if's" go through my head so fast I can't catch them.

Leo POV

Nico walks into the room last looking almost like he has stage fright or something. He wearing a nice outfit with no holes, rips, or blood on it. I smile at him.

"Good morning," he says, his nerves sounding in his voice.

"Good morning," I grin. I think of the card and little surprise that I have in my backpack for him.

He sits down across from me at the table set up for two I claimed for us. I was the one who set up and made all of the tables, so I made sure that we had the one next to a window.

I glance outside to see the sun just coming up over the horizon sending pink, orange, yellow and purple light across the sky.

"Hey, look outside," I say to Nico.

He looks. "I don't think there will be much rain this morning," he half jokes.

I can't believe it. Nico joking? He's normally sarcastic but he really he doesn't joke, even half jokes, so he must be pretty nervous. "Yeah, it probably won't rain," I agree.

"Leo," he starts.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know. Like, almost like, you have something to say," he finally says the slight nervous edge still in his voice.

"Um," I say feeling some blood rush to my face. "I was going to say that you look really, really awesome, and I want to know if you brushed your hair because it looks like it," I admit.

His face turns a dark shade of red. "Um, thanks," he says sounding a little awkward.

I grin as big as I can at him. "Hey! You over there with the toast, can you come here?" I call to a moving voice-activated table a few yards away.

It comes. "Would you like jelly?" it asks sounding more like a robot than a table.

"Yes, please."

"How many pieces would you like?" it asks in the same robotic tone.

"Four," I reply imitating its tone, and causing Nico to laugh nervously.

Before I get a chance to blink four piping hot pieces of toast with strawberry jam appear on my plate. The table wanders off. I scoop two pieces of toast carefully off my plate and onto Nico's.

"Um, no," he starts but I cut him off.

"Just eat," I say not accepting rejection. He listens to me and starts to dig in. I follow his example.

I quickly glance around at everyone else. Percy and Annabeth are holding hands under their table and probably talking in almost whispers like they both have since they got back from Tartarus. Piper is talking to Jason, probably about Paris or the plans she made for tonight. Frank and Hazel seem to be in the middle of a very serious conversation because they are the only ones not eating anything.

I look back at Nico. I fish under the table until I find his hand and grab it. He smiles at me looking less nervous. I grin back; making sure it reaches my eyes.

"Happy Valentines," I whisper quietly so that only he can hear.

Happy Valentines," he whispers back.

**Sorry that it's a bit short, I plan to break it up into multiple chapters. I can't promise an exact time or date for the next chapter but I will get it on here eventually. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites they mean so much to me! You all are so awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo POV

**Annabeth asks me. **

**After breakfast was over Piper, Annabeth, and Frank practically forced me to help them make plans for the day. t think of that parking and all,**Then what will we do with a huge flying warship?Camouflage it?No,I don

**Annabeth offers. **

**Frank snickers. **

**I roll my eyes. I offer only partly joking. **

**Frank says. **

**I shrug. **

**Annabeth says. **

**K, what I ask. **

**Annabeth answers. **

**I say totally not joking. That guy and machines totally don**Do you have a better plan?No, I don** I say defeated. t seem to need me and I **

**Piper rolls her eyes. **

**I rush out of the dining hall. Nico is waiting outside for me and talking to Hazel. **

**I say cheerfully hopefully not interrupting them too much. **

**he says. **

**Hazel smiles at me, I notice that it doesn**So,Ready for a day in Paris?Um,Yeah. I mean I guess so,s kind of frustrating, but kind of cute, almost like a toddler saying that the Big Bad Wolf canWhat are you thinking about?Um,Um, I was just thinking, um, I was thinkingt remember?Seriously, what were you thinking?I was thinking that, I was wondering what you were thinking,Well I was wondering,What** I whisper so quietly I**Nothing,Really Leo, what is it? You can tell me anything you know.I** he says his voice cracking for the first time since I**Ill be right back.s been so long! Im sorry that all my author notes really stink. (To everyone who has read them) Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites they are all so awesome! Like you! I dont be too long.


End file.
